


silk

by lemon_verbena



Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [12]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Making Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: He appreciates every last bit.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChillyHollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/gifts).



It’s been a long day, but not quite so long that Cormoran can’t appreciate the arch of Robin’s back, the way she cants her hips to his, the sharp pleasure-pain of her fingernails at his shoulder.

“Like that,” she pants. He presses a kiss to her temple, rolling his hips in long slow waves.

“Yeah,” she gasps, “yeah—”

The silk of her skin beneath his questing fingers, the clench of her cunt bearing down on him, her breath hot on his neck.

His name on her lips as he brings her off.

He appreciates every last bit, and follows her.


End file.
